The Return of Maya: First Love
by gaabo
Summary: We changed the title due to a change in the story. This is a continue from sweetxcandyx's story, we are doing a 2-way story so if you read chaps 1-5 from sweetxcandyx you can continue from me.
1. The Diary

**Hi people, this is Garbo(gaabo) and here is chapter 6. I would like to say thanks to my friend candy(_sweetxcandyx_) who let me help her and do this 2 way story thing. This might be a different ending and you guys might not like it but i hope you will. I got this ending from reading the review from _Catlover12. _So_ Catlover12, _i'd like to thank you=D Um...i'm new at this and i dont have really nice and good language when it comes to writing so this ending will contain regular dialog words and sentences. SO because of that i'd like to say sry(sorry) and um...if you like how this ending is heading then please say so in a review, but if you dont, dont be a hater and make a review or even suggest something and i'll see if i can change anything to make a better ending. thank you, enjoy, and review! =D**

* * *

"Maybe you should pack everything that belongs to you. Since, you know, you're moving in with me."

"Not forever," said Thierry in a very soft voice. He doubt that Maya even heard him. "I don't have a lot of things I'll need, just a couple of shirts, pants, shoes, and basically everything in my closets and wardrobes."

After Thierry finished packing and ended up with 5 big suitcases, he loaded them into the small white mini cooper. Surprisingly, the small car could fit all 5 suitcases. Obviously, Thierry couldn't just leave yet. Something had to be done first.

"Maya, take the curse off now!"

I had headphones in my ear, but I could hear Thierry all the way from the front garden to the third floor where my room was. Although all I heard was muffled noises, I knew it was him. He was leaving with Maya, as promised to keep me alive and safe.

"Fine,-snap snap- there, we can go now."

When I saw her snap her fingers twice, I thought I was done for. I thought she tricked us. But surprisingly, nothing happened to me.

"Wait, how am I so sure that the snap didn't kill Hannah? I need to go check on her before I leave"

I was hoping that Thierry wouldn't come up. I don't want to see him before he goes for how long it'll take him to escape from Maya. I didn't want to see him. If I saw him, even one glance, I know I'll miss him and want to see him very badly. The good thing is, from where my room is, all I can see are the tall trees that are planted in the garden. Even hearing a muffled voice, which I know was Thierry's, I already miss him a lot. Missing Thierry already, Hannah began to shed tears.

"Thierry, Thierry, Thierry, a deal's a deal. We leave now, as promised. I take the curse off and you leave with me."

She said it so calmed and...not nasty. Maya, she seemed different today. She kept her words, but could this all be part of her plan? Like she said, I stepped into the car and depart from my mansion.

Without any goodbyes, farewells, and see you soon's, Thierry and Maya drove away in the small white mini cooper. Wherever they were headed...Thierry knew that he will return home and stay home forever with his love, Hannah Snow.

Finally, they arrived. As Thierry stepped out of the car, he felt a sudden chill down him back. Hm... this place feels dull and dead...could it be? We're at Maya's Place?

"Thierry, since you're my very special honey, you get to choose whichever room you like in this mansion," said Maya with a very evil but somewhat happy smile.

Could it be? Maya's gone nuts? She's being too kind, letting me choose which room I want than forcing me to share rooms with her?....too kind. But, I can't drop my guard because of her tricks. Well, since Maya has tricks, I should use some of my own tricks too.

"No, I think I'll stay in the same room with you." This ought to throw her off guard. Bet you didn't see that coming Maya. No matter what tricks you throw at me, I will not lose. I will destroy your plan and go back to Hannah.

"NO, Thierry, I think you didn't hear me well enough. I said you-choose-your-own-room! And that doesn't mean MY room"

She threw those words at Thierry with a mad tone, and then slammed the car door shut until a window had cracked and left towards the house.

Something is wrong with Maya. Knowing her for all these years, she'd want me to share the same room with her. But I wonder what got on her nerves. It's only been one day and she totally changed, from evil and you-will-be-mine-Thierry to gloomy annoyed I-have-you-but-leave-me-alone.

Not wanting to stay any longer in the cold night outside the mansion, Thierry went inside.

While having the attitude of wanting to destroy Maya's evil plan, Thierry chose a room not far from Mayas'.

"This room seems big enough for me, although it's smaller than my old room and the smell-ew. At least there's a great view from this window. I think I should start unpacking my things. I might as well stay for while trying to figure out what Maya's evil plan is. Better yet, I'll destroy it and Maya once I find out." After unpacking and getting used to the new room and house, I noticed that Maya never left her room after going in.

Thierry, knowing the house was old, took a tour by himself. As he finished the tour and headed back to his room, he noticed that Maya's room door was slightly opened. Curious Thierry wanted to know what Maya was doing, headed towards the door and peeped. Shocked, Thierry saw Maya writing in a diary. Knowing Maya for a long time, Thierry never knew Maya had a habit of writing in a diary. I need to know what she's writing in there. I think I should return to my room now and wait till she's out and then I'll take that chance and snatch the diary and see what she wrote in there. Maya, this is the only time where you don't win. Just you wait, this time, I will win.

Not long after, Maya left her room and drove out. Before she did so, she stopped by Thierry's room and told him she was going to Safeway for some 'girl' stuff. She never left the time of when she'll return. But by where the house is, Safeway ought to be very far. Perfect, this was Thierry's chance to go into her room.

As he entered, he noticed something special. Right in front of his eyes was the diary sitting on the bed peacefully. Until Thierry picked it up and searched through. He whipped through the pages so fast he almost ripped one out. He scanned each page and found nothing about an evil plan. As he continued scanning each page, he came across something very interesting.

* * *

**NOTE: people who just started read from this chapter, i suggest you go to _sweetxcandyx_ for chapters 1-5**

**NOTE: this is chapter 6**

Chapter 7 release date: Sunday, August 16, 2009


	2. The Deal, the Plan, Busted

**Ok, here's chapter 7. This a little short but it's what i can think of for 'that' kind of time. As in what i think would fit well after chapter 6. Again, I'd like to thank Candy _sweetxcandyx_ for letting me help her and write this 2-way story. I hope you enjoy this! Thank you, enjoy, and review =D**

**if no one likes this or if i dont get a lot of reviews...then i'll stop writing and let _sweetxcandyx_ continue from where i left off. so please review =P  
**

* * *

"_Thierry, oh my Thierry, you don't know how much I really want you to love me right now. Sadly, I don't love you anymore. But to stay alive, I need to keep my promise about__** the deal**__. I don't even get why Hecate made such a deal with me. _

_Maya, I think you know that your spell won`t work. In order for you spell to work you need a shell, in other words, a body. But I think you already know that your body isn't found or it could possibly be even burned to ashes so even if your soul can escape from hell, you`ll have no shell for it. But that is where I come in. I can help you get you own body back. But you must make a __**deal **__with me._

_At that moment, I really wanted to live to take revenge that I didn't really remember clearly what __**the deal**__ was. But because I have nightmare about the whole happening every night, I remember clearly what the deal was and I regret promising._

_You will have to find true love. I will give you a faux body right now, but I have cursed it so it rotten and will slowly rot away. But I hope you know that finding true love is very hard, so I'll give you 2 months. If you can find true love by the end of the 2 months and your body hasn't rot away yet, I'll take it back and your soul will return to hell and never return. The deal is off when your lover says 3 words...I-love-you. When those 3 words are spoken, the deal is off, you`ll get a non-rotten body and stay alive __**as a human **__until you get killed._

_Hecate, you have a more evil mind than mine. But, then again, all these thousands of years of being alive, I've loved Thierry, he never loved me back and no one else did too. In fact, no one I love loves me back.__ I have to find my true love soon and I know Thierry isn't my **true **love but I need someone to say those 3 words to me, or else..._

_I can already see that some parts of my body are rotten and rotting. I think I have enough time, but I don't want to let Thierry see me all rotten and love...isn't that just like soul mates?...I want Thierry as my soul mate, oh I've longed for him and I want him to leave- this is just like killing 2 birds with 1 stone. I get Thierry and stay alive, and I somewhat also take my revenge on Hannah Snow. Perfect."_

That was the end of one entry. It was written the night Maya had made her unexpected visit to my mansion. So this wasn't the recent entry.

Thierry then flipped through a couple more pages until it was the last entry of the diary.

"_If Thierry doesn't fall in love with me then I'll –"_

_BOOP BOOP _It was the noise that the small car remote makes, signaling locks to lock.

Before Thierry could finish, he knew he had to leave, now. He couldn't let Maya see him reading her diary, even worse, in her room. But he wanted to know what she'll do to him if he doesn't fall in love with her. If he continued reading then it'd be too risky. There, it came to him like a lightning bolt, he knew he already stalled too much time thinking. Instantly, he placed the diary back to its original spot and left the room. When he stepped out and took his first step.

Right in front of his eye was a crossed-arm angry Maya.

* * *

**NOTE: i'd be happy to take any suggestions for how this whole story should end or go to an end( you will get credit, dont worry)**

**um what i mean by "deal's off" is like you do the deal and something like accomplished it, but i didnt know how to write it so i just wrote 'deal's off'**

**please write a review =D  
**

Chapter 8 release date: Wednesday, August 19 2009- Friday, August 21 2009

I am very sorry that that chapter 8 will be coming out not so soon, but this whole week, i'm busy with Volleyball Camp =[

i will try to finish writing and upload them all at once but i need ideas for a good ending. Again, i'm very sry(sorry)


	3. The Final Touch

**So here is chapter 8.i know i've stopped for a while, but i decided to continue. Although i dont have a lot of reviews i still thought that it wouldnt be fair to the ppl who are waiting for the rest to come out. So i hope you guys will continue to read and write reviews =] enjoy, read, and review =]**

**BTW, this chapter was written by _sweetxcandyx_. i asked her to help me write this chapter because i dont know how to write blood sucking kind of stories =P so hope you enjoy this chapter a lot since it's by _sweetxcandyx!_  
**

_

* * *

Thierry is gone..._ I sobbed and sank my head in my pillow. I kept crying and crying until my entire pillow was soaked. Thierry's name played in my head over and over again, making me cry even more. I heard a small knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Lady Hannah? This is Nilsson" _My transformation_, I thought as I opened the door for him. He took one look at me and said.

"Lady Hannah, are you alright?" I haven't realized my eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. I gave him a small laugh and said

"Yea, you know. Um…Mosquito bite" I said.

"Lady Hannah, it's OK. Lord Thierry will come back." He came inside and told me to relax. I closed my eyes and heard his voice again.

"Lady Hannah, this will be your last exchange before you truly transform. Are you sure this is what you choose? This exchange will be a slight different than out last exchange"

"That's fine, Please Nilsson. Just do it" I said and I closed my eyes. I wished very much that Thierry would be doing this right now. I waited a few seconds and felt the sharp bee sting followed by the light. But the light was different. It just had plain white. Not like the beautiful colors I saw when Thierry exchanged with me. I also couldn't talk to Nilsson. Exchanging blood with Nilsson is nothing like with Thierry. It made me feel very alone. I kept waiting for the teeth to rise up again.

After a few more seconds of constant waiting, Nilsson finally pulled away. After I drank his blood I went to sleep. Mostly because the exchange made me extremely dizzy and tired.

In my sleep, I felt really..._weird_. In my dream I saw Thierry and Maya. It wasn't a typical night mare. It was like...a vision. I saw Thierry and Maya, talking together. Although I couldn't hear it I could see what was happening. The conversation started of calm and gentle, and then I realized it wasn't from this life. It was from when I was Hana of the three rivers. Maya was beautiful as always. The chat that they had turned into more of an argument. It was then I saw it.

Maya bit Thierry.

I gasped and wanted to shut the image off but it stayed and haunted me. The face Thierry had on was painful just to look at. His eyes were wide and his body kept trembling. Thierry looked awful. I wanted to run to him and push Maya away. But I knew it wasn't possible. Maya finally drew back and cut herself on the neck. Just like what Thierry had did for me. But the most unexpected thing happened. Maya pushed him down and fell on top of him, her blood filling his mouth. Thierry look paralyzed as the blood trickled down his throat. He started coughing and choking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and my eyes flew open. Above me I saw Lupe and Nilsson all staring at me with concern. I was panting and my forehead was beading with sweat. I sat up and looked at Lupe and Nilsson.

"Lady Hannah, it seems you have had a successful transformation" said Lupe smiling. I looked at her shocked and made my way to the mirror. I didn't look any different except the birth mark is gone. _It really is gone..._. I thought.

"Nillson...I...I want to try something. But I might need you guys to leave. I'm sorry but it's kind of personal" I said as they bowed and made their way to the door. Once they left. I stood in front of the mirror again. I focused on what I wanted and a swell of energy rushed through me. I started pulling my lips back to see sharp fangs. I blinked once at the shock and saw my eyes turning Liquid Silver. I gasped and immediately un-formed.

"Lady Hannah? Is everything alright in there?" asked Lupe.

"Um yea, everything's fine..."

"May we come in Lady Hannah?" asked Nilsson

"Oh um sure..." right at that second the door opened. Lupe and Nilsson came in.

"Lady Hannah, I hate to be a nosy, but may I ask what you are planning to do?"

"I am planning to Kill Maya, Once and for All" I said. I wasn't the type of person to hurt anything. Not even an ant. But Maya wasn't an ant nor a bear. She was a vampire, that came back from the dead! I hate to kill her but I just have to. I just have to...

* * *

**for the next chapter i cant really say when it's going to be released so please continue waiting =]**

**i'd like to know what you guys like so far about this whole story/chapter =] **

**thank you  
**


	4. Soul's Mate

Hey guys, i'm really sorry that this chapter is coming out now =[ Lately i have been really busy with school and video stuff ...LOL and boys xD but i managed to find some free time and write this. I hope you like it. It wasnt well edited but i still hope you enjoy it =] please make a review or suggestion =] thank you =3

**

* * *

  
**

"Why were you in my room? You read my diary didn't you. Tell me the truth, did u read anything?!" screamed Maya.

I sat down on the sofa and said no.

"Maya, I…." I had the urge to lie to her and say I went into her room to get something. But that's a lame excuse anyways. I mean, there's nothing in her room I'd want to get but her diary. "-Sigh- I only read the entry about your plan…aka the deal."

With a shocked frozen look, Maya sat down beside me on the sofa.

"That was one thing I hoped you wouldn't be able to read…"

_Hope I didn't read? Are you kidding me?! _"Yea, that, and only that." _I lied but it was partly true. I only began to read the next entry, but…she came back. _"What was it about anyways?" She looked at me with teary eyes as I questioned her.

"You read it already. You should know." She looked away and stared at the ground while she fidgeted with her hair. "I need you to love me, be my soul mate."

_The word "soul mate" struck me like a lightning bolt. _"Maya, I think you already know that it's impossible. I am Hannah's soul mate. I'll never be your soul mate."

"NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! YOU'RE MINE, YOU'LL BE MY SOUL MATE!!!" she cried it out and tears started to burst out.

"Maya….I'm sorry…"_Sorry?! I said sorry to her? I…I … I feel bad for her… I want to help her…help her find a soul mate. Someone that'll love her and not ever hurt her…like me._

"…I guess it's not your fault…"

Maya ran out of the house and drove away. Thierry was left all alone in the mansion. Would this be a good time for him to read Maya's diary again? But this time, he mustn't fail.

* * *

"Hey, watch it, it's crowded enough! Don't stick your ass in my face!" That voice, it caught my attention right at the moment I heard it. I searched through the pub looking for the guy with the voice.

I found a lips-like sofa by a corner with an oval table. I sat down with my drink and closed my eyes, enjoying the excitement of the pub. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a soft voice I've heard before.

"Want to dance pretty lady?"

My eyes opened and I bounced off the sofa. I stared at the golden haired guy with the decent face. His voice, I heard it before…no I searched for it. It's him…?

"What do you say? Dance? Or drink? Or just some quiet time outside?" I was too busy observing him to answer. "I'd take it as quiet time outside"

He reached for my hands but I flinched and stepped back. "Don't touch me boy! I'm going outside with…." I randomly grabbed a guy who was dancing behind me. "Him!" I dragged the guy through the crowd trying to get outside. For some reason, I was burning with anger deep inside, and I constantly looked back to see if the boy was watching form behind….he wasn't though.

BAM!

The door closed. That random guy and I were outside.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, you can go back in now, again…I'm sorry." I leaned against the railing and looked up at the sky.

"Look if there is something you want to talk about, you can always talk to me…well right now." He stuck his hand out and grabbed my waist. Then he stuck his other hand out and grabbed the other side of my waist, he locked his arms tight and pulled me to him.

_DAMN! This guy is drunk and now I'm in trouble. DAMN he's too strong, I cant get loose. SHIT! If only had my real body back!  
_

"L…l…let go of me you dirty alley rat!" It was almost too late, his lips were only 1 centimeters away from mine i could smell the alcohol scent from his breathes.

Like a lightning bolt a fist flew and made contact with the guy's face. "Yea, you ugly alley rat! Let go of my lady!" It was the golden haired boy with the attractive voice. He saved me?

The guy looked up with a bloody nose and fisted his hand and getting it ready for contact with someone's face. He thrust him fist at the golden haired boy, but he dodged it and kicked his stomach. "GET LOST ALREADY! Unless you want some more of –" he stuck his fist up and the guy ran back into the club.

"I could've handled it myself." I looked down at my shoes.

"Haha, no problem! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder-

There it was, what I have been longing for. What everybody with a soul mate told me about, the electric shock that you get when you meet your soul mate. All of a sudden, I had this feeling that i wanted to be wrapped in his arms...safe and loved. _Snap out of it!!!_

I moved his hand off my shoulder and looked into his emerald green eyes. " Y...y...yea. I'm fine." Once making eye contact, it felt like we were both in each other's minds. It felt like we can see through each other...connect.

"By the way, the name's Soul, Soul Hay. Your's?" He gave a huge smile and leaned against the railing.

"I never even asked for your name..." i gave him a nasty look and i think he got the feeling that i didnt like him at all. "Maya." i finally said.

"What? Maya, your name?" _SUCH A STUPID IDIOT!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! YEA MY NAME IS MAYA._

_"..._That's for you to find out..." i went back into the pub, grabbed my stuff and left.

But, could it be...? Soul Hay is my soul mate?

* * *

Next chapter will be out soon, give me a couple of days =]

wat did you guys think so far? a bit of a twist? a retarded moment? you dont even like this....you love it...? anything? tell me what you think about this chapter in a review =D please and thank you i hope you guys really enjoyed it =] again i am sorry for making all of you wait this long =]


	5. A Feeling

**HI ppl, omg i'm soooo sry i havent been updating this story. i was kinda busy on my other one and videos for youtube i apologize. But guess wat, the chap u've all been waiting for is here! OH ONE SLIGHT ADJUSTMENT: SOUL HAY -HAYES get it? so it's not hay it's hayes, it's better that way for my other story. NOTE: soul hayes in this story is the soul hayes in my other story :D**

**this is a pretty short chap, i'm sorry. I'll make it up to u in the nxt tho ;D it'll be longer...hopefully **

**OK well, enjoy and review please. Like seriously review i really want to know what u guys think about my stories/chapters etc. please and thank you :D**

* * *

**maya p.**

_Soul Hayes... my soul mate?...impossible…why wasn't I able to save myself from the guy? I mean if I can beat the living fur ball out of Lupe, it would've been no problem…but…Soul…it was him who was talking to me when I was sitting at the sofa…oh my god…this is so confusing…_

After the encounter with Soul Haye at the pub, Maya left and wondered around the streets. She came across a dark alley hearing punching noises and walked in. As she got deeper into the dark alley, she began to see figures moving. As she tried to get close, a dark mysterious figure ran towards her and grabbed her, and began to run.

_What the heck? Who is this person? Why is this person dragging me away?_

"It's me, Soul. What are you doing here? It's dangerous-" before he could finish he jerked and went blank for a moment. Afterward, he continued running. "You shouldn't be curious all the time, and it's dangerous for a pretty girl like you to walk into a dark alley at a time like- great, a car! We can hot wire it and-"

"That's _MY_ car…" Maya stopped running and stood still. She flung her hand out of his. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't tell if she was tired or nervous.

"Can we use it to get out of here?" he looked worried, I could tell he was scared. He needed to get away form the people in the dark alley, whoever they were. I opened my mouth to say something but he continued talking

"Where's the nearest place around here?"

I still had my reputation; I lifted my chin up and cooly said. "…my house and we can't-"

"Can we go there now?" Soul interrupted me rudely. His voice was insanely shaky, though it was hard to see in the dark, I could see beads of sweat dripping down his forward.

"Um…-" I bit my lip. _Can I really let _him_ in my house? I didn't' even know this guy! _Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my wrist. A shock went through my entire body, I gasped. But apparently Soul didn't even notice.

"I really need to get out of here…please." The grip he had on my wrist was tightening, but not in the painful way. I looked at his face, catching those emerald green eyes that stared at me with fear and worry.

I didn't really know how or why, but I gave in to him. It was like I couldn't say no. "Uh-fine…."

Then they drove off in the white mini cooper, speeding over the limit. Soul kept looking back as they were driving away from the dark alley and closer to the mansion.

**thierry p.**

_Maya would be here anytime soon. Damn I've spent too long here, I got to get back to Hannah, her transformation should be done by now, she'll need me even more. What if- no I can't think about Hannah right now, Maya…should I help her? What if it's a trick? But what if it's not? …oh my god…__I have no choice now. I have to kill her...I've got too._

Thierry grabbed a piece of wood from the fireplace and sharpened it with a fruit knife until the stake itself was as sharp as the fruit knife. He waited behind the door and waited for Maya to enter.

**maya p.**

"We're here…? This is um…a kind of nice place…I mean big mansion in the middle of nowhere…yea…that's cool" Soul said with his head whipping in every direction of the house

"Um…thanks…you coming in?" I asked

"I guess so" he shrugged and took a step beside me. His hand was just right beside mine, I had a great desire to grab it, but…why?

As Maya unlocked the door, Thierry got prepared and held the stake up in ready position, ready to strike any moment.

"Is anyone home-" Thierry stroke but-like the speed of light Maya got behind Thierry and stopped him. She had his arms behind his back and the stake pointing at his own neck.

"Whoa! That was….AWSOME! Dude, Maya, are you like some sort of track runner? That was so freaking fast!" Soul said like he had seen a dinosaur. He grinned and eyed Thierry, his smile dropping to a frown. "Oh, and um…who's that?"

_Silly boy, that was no trick or skill. Any vampire would be able to do that, but you wouldn't know about it and us vampires. _

"Haha, that was nothing, you should see me on the track. And um… well this is my…a….brother….? Hello brother, I'm home." I hesitantly said. I didn't know what sisters and brothers do now a day, so I kissed Thierry on the cheek.

I smiled and turned to Thierry's ear, pushing the stake closer to Thierry.

"Play along or you're dead" I whispered.

**Soul p.**

When she kissed Thierry on the cheek, I kind of jerked back. I sighed silently and put my hands in my pocket, looking down, I spoke up.

"Um…I think I should get going now, the gang might not be able to catch up now. Thanks, Maya." I turned my heel and came face to face with the huge French doors. I placed my hand on the handle and clicked it open. Taking one last look at the beauty behind me, I walked out.

**maya p.**

"What was all that about? Who was he? And…please can you…" Thierry gestured to the stake at his neck as a bead of sweat dripped down his head. I hadn't noticed but his blonde hair was soaked with sweat.

"I should be asking you what _you_ were trying to do." I asked him furiously. I tightened the grip on the stake and twisted his arm further back, but then I felt my arm feel weaker and weaker.

"I ….I thought I sensed a vampire heading this way. I thought it might have been someone who found out about you being here and wanted to take revenge on you." He said cooling. I stared at him longer and hissed. I let go of his arm, and threw the stake towards the window. It shot out swiftly and I dashed in front of him, leaning in as close as possible, I whispered.

' I don't know what you're trying to pull off but if you do anything funny, and I'll rip you into pieces." I bared my teeth and turned my back on him. I straightened my shirt and took in a deep breath "Anyways, that was Soul. Soul Hayes. He saved me…twi-" I stopped.

_This feeling, it's something strange like something inside me isn't working…like my heart stopped beating for one millisecond. Can I be so weak as to nearly pass out after even thinking about him.. What is this feeling- no it can't be...Soul!…_

* * *

**i feel that this chap might be a bit confusing so if there's any problem, please msg me :D i will be glad to clarify things for u ;D**

**i've wrote (person's name) p. to clarify who's thoughts they were and it only occurs for either that paragraph or the whole section until the next (person's name) p.**

**please correct me if there is a correct way to write it where everybody will understand. **

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Stuck

**sorry people it's been soooo long, but i've lost this story for a while now, but dun worry i found it =] and imma try to finish this. please review! i needa know how this story's going from my reader's point of view.**

* * *

She swung the door open and ran outside. Well, tried to run outside. She tripped over something as she took her first step out the door. Landing somewhat painfully on her knees, she cursed. She looked back at what or who tripped her. She gasped at the sight...Soul.

He was lying on the floor. There was blood, streaming down the cement floor like wine. I turned my body around to look at him. His mouth was open and his face was yellow with bruises. I turned his head around and saw a bloody wound.

_Wha..how..wh-_ Then I remembered.

That time he jerked when we were running, he was hit, on the head. And now, he was unconscious in front of my door. I immediately screamed Thierry's name and ordered him to help me move Soul to a room.

My room.

He laid him on the bed as I shooed him out. I rushed to Soul's unconscious body and got a wet towel, whipping the blood of his head. But has her face got close to his, she felt and saw something completely beyond her experience. She saw the silver cord, connecting the two. Humming in excitement, Maya's face started burning up.

_Oh god please tell me I'm hallucinating._

All night she was sitting beside Soul waiting for him to wake up. But in the end…he didn't. She fell asleep beside him. When her head fell onto his chest, she felt like her heart and his heart connected. She could feel all his emotions and all his thoughts. She could- She felt the emotion he felt for her …love. He too must have known that they were "connected". That feeling, it's so calming and-

"Good morning, sunshine." It all disappeared because of that voice. Maya looked up with her drowsy eyes and messed up hair. "Could you get off my chest for a while, it's kind of hard to breathe since...I assume you were on top of it all night." He gave a faint but calming and happy smile.

_He's better now, he looks better…that's great_

"Oh, I thought you'd die. But I guess you survived." I moved off his chest awkwardly and headed for the door. "If you want anything, just come call me or Thierry-"

"Your brother?" he asked in a chocked voice as he sat up, shaking his messy golden blonde hair with the morning sun shone on his face, blinding him.

I looked at him with confusion but then remembered what happened last night. "Y...yea, him, Thierry." I turned and twisted the door knob, nervously wanting to get out. But then something swept over me and I back to him.

"Maya, thank you." He smiled again. "But I think I should get going by now." He got out of the bed and tried to head to the door. As he lifted his foot he was unstable.

"Whoa there, if you want to die, don't die here, and now just get back in be-" before I could finish, Thierry entered the room.

"Hey, Soul, right? And _SISTER_. I'm throwing a party today and guests are coming soon. Um I don't think it'll be safe for you two to be at that party." With the unexpected visit from Thierry in the morning, it gave Soul a shock that made him fall back onto the bed.

"What?" I turned and looked at Thierry with a shocked look. I eyed him giving him a "what the hell are you doing" look.

_Thierry…this is MY house not yours, don't you dare throw a massive party at MY place. Where in the world is Soul supposed to hide for today then?_

_Don't worry, I got this all figured out. And well, since I'm going to be living here for a while, might as well have a welcoming party for myself. There's a dungeon room down in the basement._

_You-_

_I checked this whole house out before I planned the party._

_Where am I-_

_You can stay in your own room. Just don't show up during the party, well since, people don't know that you're alive. Okay?_

_You owe me BIG time_

"Hey, a party, that sounds nice" Soul said while trying to fix himself comfortably on the bed. "What's the big deal about us being there? I mean me and Maya."

"Well, Soul. You and Maya can't be there because it's a special meeting party for us….lawyers. Not even Maya my SISTER is allowed to stay."

"Oh um…should I get going first then?" He tried to get out of bed again. I walked towards him and pushed him back down to the bed, his head crashing down to the depths of the pillow.

"Stay." I said quietly

"No it's best if you stay, it's a long way till you get to town. And the guests are probably coming by now. They can't see you or else. So follow me, I know where you can stay for the day."…As Thierry said while walking out the room...


End file.
